Sitter
by Ra Silver Storm
Summary: Bulma is killed and Vegeta is in need of a sitter, what can happen if people involve...
1. Default Chapter

A/N Haia everybody, first of all this is a bit of a different story. Bulma has been killed by Cell and Vegeta was married to her Trunks is about 6, but he had a trouma so he acts much younger.... Vegeta wasn't able to call Bulma back with the Dragonballs so he's in search of a babysitter.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ, but we do own the other persons involving in it (like Margerueta).  
  
'No madam, you don't call me, I will call you!' 'But you do not have my number sir!' 'Yes I do, I got it right here.' Vegeta holds up a block of paper and opens the door. 'But it's not my number sir!' 'Yes, yes, don't worry, I will contact you, you don't have to call me. By now, it has been pleasant having this conversation, thank you!' As gently as possible he forces the lady out of the door, and before she could say a word, he quickly closed the door. 'Phew...' Vegeta sighed as he whiped the cold sweat of his forehead. 'Margerueta!' A friendly face showed from around the corner. 'Yes sir?' 'Don't call me sir, please.' 'Sorry Vegeta, but I am so used to it.' 'I know, I know...' 'If you would like me to talk to the last one of the "ladies"...' 'No thank you, but I have to do it myself... Besides, you are done, so you can go now, you're dismissed.' 'Ok sir, if you say so...' She turned around as Vegeta went searching for a pen. Suddenly, after digging trough some papers for a while, he got up and saw Margerueta standing in front of him with a pen in her hand. 'Here you go sir Vegeta.' 'Thank you Margerueta.' He took the pen and started to scratch away the second last name, standing on a list of at least a good fifty names. 'Maybe the last one will bring you a little bit of luck sir. Now, good day and thank you for giving me a day off for the date!' She started to blush a bit. 'Yeah, thanks, and you go and have fun, I don't give days off for nothing, so make it a good day off.' 'I will sir, thank you.' She blushed even harder and then left, giving the little boy in the corner of the room a kiss on his forehead. He wanted to be taken along, but in an attempt to crawl towards the young made, he bumped his head against the barns of the box he was in. Apparently he didn't even notice too much of it, because he didn't stop the crawling forward. Vegeta walked to the box, lifted the boy out of it, and walked around the with him, not noticing the smile on Margerueta's face as she left the room. 'I will let in the last of the list sir Vegeta.' 'Yes, thank you.' Vegeta sighed. 'Last chance Trunks, let it be a good one...' Vegeta didn't seem to have very much hope in it anymore. He putted the boy back in his box as he heard the door close and a tapping sound from the hall. 'Oh no, again one with high heels...' He hated the sound of high heeled shoes in the hall, it sounded so empty, hollow and depressing. A woman (not worth being called a lady anymore) came in the room. She was big, very big. She looked like she came straight from a Russian bootcamp. Her hair in a knot so tight, you would start thinking her brains would never get any oxygen. She was wearing something, he couldn't even place exactly what it was, but it was brown, a filthy kind of brown, with the wrong colors under it, and it was a miracle she fitted in it. She had a mole on her chin, with looked absolutely revolting and she looked at Vegeta like he was a piece of shit, that needed to be cleaned up, but she was too scared to touch him. She was at least two heads taller than Vegeta and also twice as broad. Vegeta looked at his watch. It was time for him to go to the groceries store. 'Miss Helga von Urgenwalt reporting for jobintervieuw sir!' She said with a loud voice, scaring Vegeta a bit. 'Ah yes, Mrs. Helga. Thank you for coming here. You have arrived just in time. I will now take a quick interview, and then we will see how you will manage for a few minutes, while I will be gone.' 'I think I will manage just fine sir.' Helga said with a slightly insulted tone. 'Yes...' Vegeta answered, looking at Trunks, and then raising his eyebrows, looking up with his eyes, and sticking out his tongue. 'Blah, blah, blah. What an air, Trunks won't like her, I already don't! Oh well, maybe she ain't that bad... Yeah, right...' He turned around and asked Helga to sit down on the couch, as he took place in the comfy chair, in which so far all the hoping-to-be-sitters-for-the-oh-so-adorable-Trunks had been sitting. He didn't want to give Helga the pleasure and comfort of sitting in "his" comfy chair. He crossed his legs, making Helga look up very strange, and grabbed his notebook. He and Margerueta had been making little drawings to help Vegeta out, for he couldn't read. He only had to put down a curl or a cross if he found an answer good or wrong. 'Ok Mrs. Helga,' He said, putting an extra "l" in her name, knowing how to spell the word hell, and so forming the name Hellga. 'Could you please tell me why you replied on the advertisement I placed?' (Vegeta had been studying on these questions with Margerueta all night long...) 'Well, it seems you are a very well respected man, and I think that well respected people need a disciplined baby-sitter for their children.' 'Geez, what a trained answer, she has been studying too!' 'Ok... are their things that you maybe would rather not do?' 'Well... I don't play very much, that doesn't teach children anything, and I don't give bottles, these children can learn to drink from a cup. I also don't clean the house.' 'That last one will not be necessary, I have a maid.' 'Well, Hellga said, pulling up her nose a bit, it doesn't really look like it...' 'She is off for the day, so that can be true.' 'And that day started seven weeks ago?' Vegeta got irritated. He looked at Trunks, who had fallen asleep in the corner of his box. He asked a few more questions and then got up. 'My son is sleeping right now, I would rather have you keeping it like that, I will be back soon.' He didn't really want to leave Trunks alone, but he also didn't expect the "disciplined" Mrs. Hellga to do anything out of hand, so he left, to return as quickly as possible. He wasn't gone for very long, at tops half an hour. When he returned, he heard a terrible sound, going trough his veins and making him shiver all over.  
  
A/N That's it for now. Be carefull with my friend, specially cuz I helped her! Hope to be able to upload it! Please Review.... Ra & Krizz ^.^ 


	2. Ra's involving

A/N new chappie hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own  
  
He dropped all his stuff and ran trough the hall. Hellga was standing by the box, holding the little Trunks up by the tip of his tail. She turned around and Vegeta almost crushed seeing how the bitch was holding his son. He quickly walked towards her and grabbed his son. 'What the hell do you think you are doing?' 'I was examining the boy. As far as you can call it a boy...' 'What do you mean with that?' Vegeta asked, now recovering from the shock and making room for anger. '"It" has a tail, that is not normal.' She answered, like she was a wise professor. 'Maybe not normal in you eyes, but it is sensitive!' Vegeta really got pissed, but did a very good attempt on staying calm. 'Good that is sensitive, I will make use of it when he has to be punished.' Vegeta's eye started twitching lightly. 'What did you say, MISS HELLGA?' 'That I will make use of the fact his tail is sensitive, when he will be punished.' 'So, Miss Hellga, you think you're hired?' Vegeta's eyes grew dark as he looked up to the woman, but he kept himself as calm as possible. 'Yes sir, you will need a sitter who knows her limits, and those of the child.' Vegeta's eyes grew wide. Softly he started speaking. 'So you think you know your limits? You think you can take care of my son? Lady (Almost bursting to laughter saying "Lady"...), my son can't even breathe properly anymore because of the pain you have caused to him. If I ever see your ugly face near my manor or on my territory ever again, I will make sure you never get a job anywhere ever again, is that clear?' 'But sir... I, I...' 'Out, out, OUT! GET LOST RIGHT NOW YOU SAYAJIN KILLER BITCH! OUT OF MY HOUSE, OUT OF MY SIGHT!' Vegeta shouted his lungs out against the woman, who quickly rushed out of the house and crawled in her car. (With the necessary trouble.) Vegeta didn't notice the young lady walking over the yard, for Trunks finally got enough air to shout it out again. Vegeta carefully looked at his tail while walking back to the living room, not bothering to close the door behind him. The young lady came walking in and watched for a small moment in the doorway. 'Hmm so this is the place that Sash was talking about, awe poor Trunks I've got to help him.' She thought. Vegeta noticed her and turned around. 'Now what. What the hell is she doing here?' 'Who might you be, young lady?' The lady didn't say a word, but walked towards him and took Trunks out of his arms. 'Oh, poor one, let me help you...' She looked at Trunks' tail, meanwhile letting Trunks shout off her ears, and her eyes grew wide. Meanwhile Vegeta didn't say a word, but just stood there, staring at the lady and how well she handled Trunks. She just knew how to hold a saiyan, minding his tail. She didn't seem to be wondered about Trunks' tail either. 'Good Lord, what the hell happened to you poor one?' She was shocked, but even more shocked when Vegeta told her what happened. 'The poor child broke his tail on five places! I don't know if I can fix that at once...' She laid her hand around the beginning of Trunks' tail, and a light formed in her hand. 'Don't worry sir Vegeta, I can help Trunks...' 'How the hell does she know our names?' 'A friend has send me to you to become your baby-sitter, if you don't mind. She gave me your names.' The lady said, meanwhile going with her hand to the tip of Trunks' tail. First, the little one stopped crying, second of all, he started to smile again. 'Ah, that's better.' As soon as the lady let go of his tail, he moved it happily, like nothing had happened. 'Excuse me sir Vegeta, but I think you would look more charming with your mouth closed.' She said with a smile, while Vegeta was looking at Trunks' tail, not getting anything of it anymore. 'Now where does she thinks she got the right from talking to me like that! She must be pretty powerful to stand up against me like that.' 'Who has send you?' Vegeta asked. 'A friend... The rest is not important, that is what she said.' 'Ah, a friend eh?' 'Yeah, a friend, that's what I said, you heard me correct.' 'And who might that friend be? And who the hell are you?' Vegeta shouted. 'First of all, you shouldn't say hell, it's very impolite, second of all, my name is Ra, and third of all, it does not matter who has send me.' 'Don't you have a big mouth at me little one, you should have respect for your elder!' Vegeta shouted again. Ra didn't move a muscle. She looked serious, but not frightened at all. 'Who the hell does he think he is? He's shouting at me and than I'm not allowed to say something back? I'll teach him a lesson or two about elf's, and especially an elf like me.' 'Well, if you shout at me, you can always expect a big mouth from this elf. And by the highway, you do need a baby-sitter, rather you like it or not, and it seems like you have no other choices next to me.' She answered simply, pointing at the paper on the table, with nothing on it but scratches of the blue ballpen laying next to it. 'Very funny.' 'Women, what do we need them for anyway? They always have to act like they are so much smarter and better.' Ra smiled. She gave Trunks back to Vegeta and went sitting down on the comfy chair. 'Hey! That's my chair!' 'And what makes you think that you are a good baby- sitter? You don't look very old.' Ra seemed to be a little bit insulted by this remark, but she kept cool. 'What does he think I am, a human?' 'I'm sixteen elfyears you know, and a lot of experience, considering my family.' 'Elfyears? What does that mean? And how old does it make you in human years?' 'Five in human years, but elfs grow up faster than humans, so that makes me sixteen elfyears old, and way more mature than you would say.' 'Well, I am not convinced that you can have much of an experience then.' 'Four and a half year Sir Vegeta.' 'Damnit! Why do they have to call me sir, I'm not that terribly old am I?' 'Don't call me sir, I already feel old enough by nature.' 'Well, for such an oldy, you look pretty cute you know.' 'Especially that butt of yours. But a well, if he wants to claim himself old.' Vegeta started to blush firmly and turned around, pretending he wanted to put Trunks back in his box, but meanwhile just searching for an excuse for not looking at Ra. 'Pleas don't tell me I was blushing, and God, please don't tell me she noticed it.' 'You look even cuter when you blush Vegeta dear.' 'Shit woman, don't call me dear, I have bad memories with that.' 'Can't you just call me Vegeta for God's sakes?' Vegeta started to shout. The little boy Trunks got startled and started shouting his lungs out again. 'Now look what you did, making your own son cry. Now, give him to me.' 'Give me one good reason.' 'At least I don't make the poor one cry.' Vegeta got pretty pissed. He was tired, and a little girl was pushing him down to the ground. 'If I can get the boy quiet, you stop shouting. Deal?' 'Fine, you go ahead.' He gave Trunks to Ra, and in a few seconds, the boy felt silent and even fell asleep. Ra walked by Vegeta and putted Trunks in his box. 'Now you have no choice but keeping quiet, otherwise you will wake Trunks up.' Ra said, with a triumphant look upon her face. 'And you do need a baby-sitter, I know you do, because you just kicked the last one out. And don't tell me she was not the last one, there is no one left on your list.' 'Now why didn't I throw the stupid list away when I had the chance. Now I made a fool out of myself again, as usual.' 'Don't you go telling me the truth young lady!' 'Damnit, he really has to act like a bear out of his wintersleep.' 'And you learn some manors!' Ra was getting angry now. 'If you want your son to grow up to be strong and descent, you have to grow up yourself first! That kid is going to need a second person to take care of him, and you know it. You want to have the best, well I can not say I am the best, but no one can be. At least I deserve a good chance at it. You know just as well as I that you will never find a good sitter if you keep on like this!' Vegeta was looking at her with his mouth standing open a little bit. 'Wow, now that's the kind of spirit I was looking for. Strong and yet gentle. Both the way of acting for a human as a Saiyan.' Ra's eyes looked furious. Vegeta could see the power of the little elf jumping around her as a cloud of purple like light. Her Ki moved around her like it was ready to form a shield, that no one could ever break trough. Vegeta looked a bit frightened. It had been a long time since he sensed a power like this. Suddenly, he became really calm, and a smile showed upon his face. 'You're hired.' He said softly. Ra didn't hear him, instead she started powering up even more. 'Hey Ra, you hear me?' Ra stopped powering up and looked at Vegeta. 'Hmm?' 'You are hired Ra.' Ra's Ki went down almost immediately. She looked at Vegeta as if she had seen a ghost. 'Y-you say what?.' 'You are hired. You know, you've got the job, you are allowed to baby-sit Trunks.' Ra turned a bit pale, and then ran to Vegeta and jumped in his arms, placing her own arms around his neck, taking Vegeta's breath away. 'Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!' She let go of Vegeta and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then, she started to blush and turned away. 'Gomen nasai me, Vegeta Sama.' 'I will forgive you, if you will stop calling me sir. My name is Vegeta.' Then he raised his eyebrow. 'Did you just speak Sayajin?' 'Yep, already know that for years.' 'Well that's pretty good, Sayajin is not an easy language.' 'So I noticed, but I got a Sayajin in the family.' 'A saiyan in your family? How can that be?' 'Simple, I got an uncle, he's a Sayajin, and my niece is half a Sayajin.' Vegeta's mouth fell open. 'You're being less charming again, Vegeta.' Vegeta closed his mouth. He looked insulted and walked to Ra, to push her against the wall, with his full length against hers. For a small moment he kept on standing like this, while Ra turned red. 'Hmm.' 'Hmm what?' Ra asked irritated. A cruel little smile showed upon Vegeta's face. 'This doesn't feel half bad, nice and warm you know.' Ra turned even more red. 'Yeah, whatever, but the wall ain't that warm, you know.' 'A spicy one she is.' Vegeta thought, as he moved away from her. 'Now, how much do you ask for the caretaking of my son?' 'Nothing really, only a place to stay.' 'Nothing? No money? Are you sure?' 'Well, I'm kinda rich you know.' 'How rich is rich?' 'Eh. About a billion or so.' 'Then why the hell are you searching for a job?' 'Actually, I wasn't, but a friend told me you needed help, so. Here I am.' Vegeta swallowed. 'Ok, that sounds logical. Not. Whatever, you just do your job well, and we will see how long you will stay.' 'Sure, but could I live here then, I don't have a place to go.' Vegeta laughed. 'A place to stay you ask? Girl, I've got at least seven rooms for you to pick from, the rest is filled with boxes, sorry for that, but I've got plenty of room and even food and drinks for you.' 'That would be nice. Now, when do you want me to start?' 'As soon as possible.' 'Well, show me the house first, then I can start even now.' 'Eh, eh. Well. Ok!' Vegeta was surprised by Ra's enthusiasm. 'Well, follow me then.' He walked out the room, and wanted to walk up the stairs, but at the last moment he turned around. Ra bumped against him, and out of reaction, Vegeta placed his arms around her, so she wouldn't fall. He turned red sensing the open back of the shirt Ra was wearing and the bra that wasn't there. 'Gee, Mister Vegeta, we are getting awfully personal here.' Ra said, with a sneaky smile. 'Oops, sorry.' Quickly he let go of the young elf and walked further, up the stairs. In the corridor there's a picture of Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks having fun on the beach. 'You've got a pretty cute butt on that pick sir Vegeta...' Ra said reluctantly, smiling at Vegeta, who turned red and seemed to get a bit angry. 'Don't you call me sir damnit! I get so sick from people doing that!' 'Sir, sir, sir, sir, sir!!!!!!,' Ra replied in a singing pesky way. 'Goddamned, stop it! I can't bear this any more!' He stomped further down the hall and opened the door to a large room, which was covered everywhere with dust. 'Nice room, it's so clean and all...' Ra said looking around and pulling up her nose a bit, even though she didn't mean to. 'Yeah, well... I have to clean it up a bit, I guess...' Vegeta answered, his hand going trough his hair as he started to blush a bit. 'A bit? I guess you could just as well say a big cleanup right now! March, I like this room so you better do it now!' 'Humph, you do have a bit of a big mouth, but I guess I like it better than those stiff 'ladies' that have been walking around here all day long. But you better watch out that it doesn't get too big though...' Ra smiled. 'Yes sir, but I can my prince, because I am a princess you know.' 'If you are, then why the hell did you become a baby- sitter?' ''Cause you need me sir...' Ra noticed that she was better off watching her words now, considering Vegeta's ears were now turning red as well... 'It seems time I can get my revenge on him, seeing him standing in front of that bed gives me an idea...' 'Me, needing you? Where the hell did you get that idea?' Ra looked at him in surprise. 'Well, if you don't need me, I'm better off leaving aren't I?' She turned around, ready to walk away. Vegeta was silent for a small moment. 'I didn't say I didn't need you...' He said softly, sounding a bit insulted and defeated. Ra smiled, straightened her face quickly again and turned around as serious as possible. 'Well, before I take the job, I do have to test the bed on its strength, and you on your control of anger...' 'How do you m...' Vegeta couldn't finish his sentence, considering Ra pushed him backwards with an incredible speed and strength, he had not seen incoming. With a blow he landed on the bed, dust flying around everywhere. Vegeta started coughing, while Ra bursted in an uncontrollable laughter. 'Oh my god, what a mess!' She said, laughing even harder when Vegeta went sitting up straight, dust all over his hair, making him look like he was ages. 'Damnit, now I have to clean myself up just as well, looks like I have to take a shower.' 'Well, so do I, why don't we take it together, then that doesn't get as messy as this!' Vegeta looked at Ra's sneaky face, which was looking somewhat semi- innocent at him. 'Well?...' Ra kept staring at him. 'Fine by me.' Vegeta answered, making it Ra's turn to blush for a change. She looked away, and he saw how she got a bit red over her face. He went into an other room and came back with two towels. 'Are you coming or what?' 'Sure, wait first I'll put out my clothes, it'll make it easier don't you think?' She slowly took off her shirt, showing the short top she was wearing under it. 'Oh my god, is he still not turning back on this, is he really that serious?' Vegeta didn't even bother looking anymore, turning around. But not for the fact he wasn't interested, it was more for the fact he was interested, very interested. Ra had pulled off her top and now was shouting towards the bathroom that she needed a towel. Vegeta grabbed one and threw it around the corner, not looking at the fair maiden that was now standing there topless. Ra pulled out the rest of her clothing and walked to the bathroom Vegeta was in. She could hear Vegeta showering. 'I'm coming in Vegeta, weather your ready or not. Considering it's already raining in there I'm gonna join you.' She dropped the towel off and stepped into the bathroom making Vegeta blush firmly. ('Oh my god, nakedness, nakedness! What is it doing in here, what is she doing in here?!?') 'Ah, nice warm water, could you give me the soap, Vegeta dear?' Vegeta quickly turned is back to Ra, grabbing the shampoo and giving it without turning around. 'Thanks. Are you trying to hide your face for me sir Vegeta? And this is shampoo, not soap.' Ra smiled. Vegeta grabbed the soap and gave it, still not turning his face towards Ra. 'Thanks again, but you may show your cute face you know...' 'I'm standing just fine like this, thank you.' 'Oh god, please don't let her notice it, please don't...' Suddenly Ra scared the shit out of him by grabbing him around his waist. 'Hm, nice and warm...' She cuddled against his back, slowly letting her hands slide lower and lower. 'No, don't go there, don't go there please.' But the young warrior elf quickly pulled her hand away as soon as she discovered that the proud saiyan prince had a hard one... 'Sorry, I didn't know you had a hard one...' 'Please, don't be, you can't help it you're so damned cute.' Suddenly, Vegeta thought of what he had just said and hit himself on the forehead. He quickly washed out his hair and left the cabin, leaving the poor confused elf behind... 'Wait Vegeta! I don't know this place, don't you leave...' She shouted towards his leaving back. 'I'll be in the room next to yours and come out as soon as I'm properly dressed again!' 'And have cooled down a bit...'  
  
A/N That's it please R&R otherwise we have to put a stop on the story.  
  
Ra & Krizz 


End file.
